


Exposure

by Ailette



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Imported, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin meets a handsome stranger who isn’t as strange as he seemed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Robin couldn’t believe his luck: to have found such an obviously handsome man hiding behind a mask.

Sure, it was common to wear masks in this establishment. He was wearing one himself and wasn’t, if he was asked, exactly bad looking. But still… most men who came here were either fat old men looking for young boys or the young boys in question. Robin wasn’t interested in either so he always left the building alone, not using the “private rooms”.

Not this time.  
  
He had stood in a corner for pretty much the whole evening when the wooden door opened to reveal a tall man, even taller than himself. The man didn’t look to be one of the old perverts and even though his black cloak hid most of him he looked too muscular to belong to the boys.

In other words he was exactly the type of man Robin was looking for.

Uncharacteristically, the Earl of Locksley felt a bit shy about approaching the newcomer. When he finally gathered his courage and took a couple of steps forward it seemed to be too late. The man was already surrounded by a group of young boys.

Disappointed, Robin sighed and turned back to his corner. Maybe he would get lucky and a second Greek god would come through the door of this well hidden, yet well visited establishment.   
  
“Excuse me.” Robin jumped at the hand on his shoulder, not having sensed the presence of another person directly behind him. He could barely suppress the instinctive defence reaction that had saved his live more than once, even though it was quite unfitting in this place.   
  
When he turned around he was again taken by surprise. The tall stranger had left the group of willing boys behind and was now looking at Robin. Mesmerized by the only part Locksley could really see of the other’s face, he momentarily forgot everything around him.   
  
Bright blue eyes framed by long dark lashes looked at him - no - pierced through him. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn’t have torn his own eyes away.   
  
The amazing eyes had to narrow quite a bit before Robin realized that the stranger must have questioned him. At least, his voice sounded a little strained when Robin hastily apologised and asked for a repetition.   
  
“I asked if you were all right with going upstairs and taking a room.”  
  
“O-of course I am all right with that! I mean, I’m totally all right with that, since-”, Robin swiftly stopped himself from saying anything more. He had already sounded too eager for his own ears.   
  
Ashamed, he lowered his head, cursing himself for his strange behaviour whenever he was in this place – the same behaviour that made him leave alone every time. When he heard a low chuckle from his opposite however, he looked up. The stranger didn’t seem to mind his nervousness.   
  
“Then we should get up there, before you change your mind and run, don’t you think?” The stranger offered Robin his leather-clad hand, a smirk playing on his lips.   
  
It was the first time Robin was really thankful for the mask – because really, blushing couldn’t be a good look on him. Instead of embarrassing himself by talking further rubbish, the Earl of Locksley just nodded and took the hand.   
  
The rooms were open for everyone, the keys lying on the doormats in front of them. Having rushed upstairs, the two men barely made it through the door before the stranger took Robin by the shoulders and pressed him into the wall. Locking the door with one hand, he buried the other in the thief’s brown hair, pulling him even closer before claiming his lips.  
  
Robin couldn’t stop a small groan escaping from his throat. Again, he felt ashamed and again, the other didn’t comment, apart from a small chuckle which caused a nice vibration in their kiss.   
  
The stranger was an amazing kisser: dominant, without a doubt, but fitting perfectly against Robin.   
  
“It would be even better”, Robin thought, “if these bloody masks weren’t in the way…”   
  
It seemed the stranger had the same thought, drawing back a little and narrowing his eyes once more.   
  
“Bloody masks,” he growled, before slowly letting his hand wander to the knot that was holding Robin’s mask in place.   
  
It was an unspoken rule that masks were never removed. It would not be a wise for a man to visit such an establishment if he could be seen. Especially not outlaw with an infamous reputation.   
  
But this was different, both men felt it. Rules didn’t apply to them; there was something special between them, a chemistry of sorts. It made real life fade to the back of their minds. The masks were in the way. They _had_ to see each others faces; had to know who fitted to them so perfectly.   
  
So, when the stranger’s hand rested at the knot on the back of Robin’s head, the thief’s hand slid up to pull back the other man’s hood and paused at the knot in the other’s thick black hair.   
  
“Rules be damned…” he murmured quietly, before crashing his lips back onto the other’s. Without a sign, they both closed their eyes and untied the knots. The masks fell noisily to the stone floor.   
  
Free of any hindrances, the kiss grew in heat. The stranger nibbled at Robin’s lower lip, seeking allowance for entry. Robin gave it without thought, opening his mouth and welcoming the stranger’s tongue with his own.   
  
It felt like they were dancing with their tongues, back and forth, always knowing what had to be done to heighten the pleasure further. The need for air finally made them draw back at the same time, gasping. Eyes still closed, their foreheads touched and both men stayed this way, leaning on the other only a little, enjoying the incredible contact.   
  
In perfect synch, they leaned back and looked straight into each other’s faces.   
  
It only took a second to realize who they were looking at. Both men hastily retreated, Robin crashing into the wall and yelping in shock. The blue eyes staring wildly back at him belonged to Sir Guy of Gisborne, the last man he had ever wanted to kiss.   
  
The shocked silence held for mere moments.   
  
Gisborne gathered his composure first. “You!” He pointed an accusing finger at his enemy, as if it were the thief’s fault alone.  
  
“It’s not… I mean… I didn’t. You … _what are you doing here_?” Robin was bewildered.   
  
“I could ask you the same!” Guy even sounded accusing, making Robin feel as if he should defend himself.   
  
“Well, then. Go ahead! Ask!”  
  
“Fine! _What are **you** doing here_?”  
  
“The same as you!” Robin felt stupid for pointing out the obvious, but it was true, wasn’t it? They must’ve had the same reason for coming here…   
  
Sharing identical thoughts again, the Master of Arms slowly dropped his finger and stared at his opposite. He still looked furious and Robin was _really_ glad there was a no-weapons-rule for this place.   
  
Despite knowing this, when Guy took a step towards him he closed his eyes and tried to back off _into_ the wall. Expecting a hit, he was surprised to feel hot breath ghosting over his ear when the other man spoke.   
  
“This… never happened.”   
  
The sound of the door being unlocked followed.   
  
Robin opened his eyes just in time to see Guy readjusting his mask and rushing out of the room. A couple of seconds passed before the door closed on its own and Robin Hood, Earl of Locksley, sank to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him upright.   
  
He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head between them, trying to regain his composure. It took him several deep, calming breaths and unadmitted half-sobs before he heard himself murmur:  
  
“This… never happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at the Robin Hood fic comms at LJ, then at http://ailette.livejournal.com/4098.html)  
> Beta: The wonderful gregoria44 . Without her, this fic would have never made it here!!


End file.
